Portable video cameras/recorders (such as used in automotive applications) capture video footage in memory or on flash cards within the camera. The cards can be removed to upload the video to a personal computer (PC) for playback or for uploading to the Internet. A limitation of conventional cameras is that the camera itself can be stolen or broken, or the flash card can be removed and stolen, leaving no record of the video recording.
It would be desirable to implement a portable video camera/recorder that includes a video security feature.